Magical Events (Teletubbies)
The Magical Events are certain scenes/shows to entertain the Teletubbies. The first Magical Event is the the TV Magical Event happens at the beginning of the episode. It also happens at the beginning, middle, and end of every volume (The Windmill spins faster and pink sparkles appear to be flying out of It and the Teletubbies get to watch a video on their stomach). Also, at the second Magical Event, a visitor comes to entertain the Teletubbies another Magical Event happens when The Windmill spins faster and pink sparkles appear to be flying out of It. There are seven Magical Events where the magical visitors come to entertain the other Teletubbies before the end of the episode. After the magical visitors fades away the Windmill will be preparing to stop spinning before the end of the episode or to move on to the next scene. *The Teletubbies get to watch a video on one of their stomachs (beginning of every episode and also beginning, middle and end of every volume) #The Animal Parade (Based on Noah's Ark) (first appeared in the very 1st episode, "Ned's Bicycle" and last appeared on the 355th episode "African Dance", and also the VHS "Here Come the Teletubbies" and also seen on DVD "Meet the Teletubbies" and "Teletubbies Happy Birthday!") #The Singing Man in the Pink House (first appeared on the 3rd episode "The Grand of Duke of York" and last appeared on the 349th episode "My Home is a Boat", and also seen in the VHS "Uh Oh Messes and Muddles" and DVD "Teletubbies Happy Birthday!") #The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear (first appeared in the 5th episode "Painting with our Hands and Feet" and last appeared on the 360th episode "Crazy Golf (USA)", and also in the VHS "Dance with the Teletubbies" and on the DVD "Teletubbies Happy Birthday!") #The Magic Tree (first appeared in the 6th episode in "Lambs" and last appeared on the 343rd episode "Bird Bath (South Africa)", also seen in the VHS Nursery Rhymes and on DVD "Teletubbies Happy Birthday!") #The Three Ships (first appeared in the 7th episode "Playing in the Rain" and last appeared on the 337th episode "Paddling by the Sea", also seen in the VHS "Favourite Things" and on the DVD "Teletubbies Happy Birthday") #The Lion and Bear (first appeared in the 11th episode "Seesaw Margery Daw" in original sketch and the 336th episode "Asian Storyteller (The Fox)" in edited sketch and also seen on the UK DVD "Teletubbies Look!" with the edited sketch and on the UK DVDS "Teletubbies Happy Birthday!" and Teletubbies Autumn Fun with the original sketch.) #Little Bo Peep (first seen in the 245th episode "Catherine's Toy Farm" and last seen on "Girl in the Back Garden", and also seen on the DVD "Teletubbies - Happy Birthday!" and the US VHS "Teletubbies - It's Time to Hear the Horns!") Trivia *Magical Events were dropped in the revival series, probably due to the episodes being shorter and the BBC not wanting any more complaints if any of them are scary for children like the The Singing Man and The Lion and The Bear. In Let's Learn English With The Teletubbies video series, a series of 2-part Magical Events are called Cartoon Magical Events. These are animated in flash animation and features some words that are spoken by the narrator.